


At The Bottom Of The Coffee Pot

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty eight stories up Stark Tower. Supersoldier assassin. Of <i>course</i> he went back out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Bottom Of The Coffee Pot

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts to distract me from the day I was having, and **scribble_myname** said: _Maria, Bucky, tea or the unholy black brew someone left at the bottom of the coffeepot again_.

For a formerly brainwashed supersoldier assassin, Barnes sure manages to blush like a damn sixteen year old girl from a conservative Catholic upbringing.

"Fuck, Barnes!" Maria's hand creeps to the sash of her dressing gown, just making sure it's firmly tied. "Make some fucking noise next time!"

His brows draw darkly together, he opens his mouth, shuts it, then vmutters something not quite beneath his breath. Already on her way to the kitchen and the blessed, blessed coffee that will bring her brain online, Maria stops short. "What?"

He looks directly at her. "You and Steve were doing a pretty good job of it."

It takes her a moment to put his meaning together. Then it's her turn to go hot from her breasts to her ears in a combination of humiliating realisation and unadulterated fury. "You were _listening_ to us?"

"No! I mean I didn't--" Barnes throws his hands up. "Look, I went back out the window, okay?"

Twenty eight stories up Stark Tower. Supersoldier assassin. Of _course_ he went back out the window.

Such is the state of Maria's life working with the Avengers that she accepts this without question. "Barnes."

"I swear by God, Steve's shield, and my arm that I didn't listen to you...um...that I didn't listen. Okay?"

Maria doesn't answer for a moment. She just picks up the coffee pot and studies the contents - a primordial sludge of brew. She can feel Barnes watching her with an expression that's warily respectful, well aware that, while he has prior claim on Steve, Maria occupies an entirely different niche in his buddy's life.

Being Maria, she lets him wait for her answer while she rinses out the pot. "I suppose you want a cup of coffee before you talk to Steve?"

"Uh. Yes, I'd like the coffee, please. But, actually, I want to talk to you."

That stops her in her tracks. "About what?"

Barnes takes a deep breath and lifts his metal hand as though displaying it in a demonstration of cybernetic limbs. "About a guy called Otto Gunther Octavius."


End file.
